


Messy Business

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Action, Chases, Community: slashthedrabble, Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, Ficlet, Gen, Hot Weather, Humor, Laughter, M/M, Mud, Police Procedural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Capturing a suspect lands Dee and Ryo in a mess.





	Messy Business

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 496: Laughter at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

Dee and Ryo were having one of those days when the universe seemed to be against them. When things like this happened, if they didn’t laugh about it, they’d go crazy. 

There was so much doom and gloom in a cop’s life, so many soul destroying crimes to investigate, and so many criminals getting off scot-free, it was easy to be dragged down into feeling no matter how hard they tried, in the end their efforts counted for nothing. That was when a good sense of humor became a lifeline to hold on to.

All they’d been doing was questioning a construction worker about a crime he’d witnessed. The man had generously offered to give up some of his valuable time and go with them to the precinct to look at mugshots, and they’d been almost to the car when he’d suddenly stopped dead and pointed.

“Hey! That’s him! That’s the guy I saw!”

Dee and Ryo recognised him at once: Ricky Merritt, aka Merritt the ferret, because of his ability to wriggle out of anything. Alerted by the construction worker’s yell, Merritt glanced over his shoulder, made Dee and Ryo as cops in the blink of an eye, and took off across the construction site. 

It was a hot day, and chasing someone as wily as Merritt was the last thing either detective wanted to do, but there he was, and they couldn’t just let him get away, so with resigned sighs they set off in hotter than usual pursuit.

“They don’t pay us enough for this,” Dee grumbled. “It’s way too hot to be runnin’ around.”

“Tell me about it. Think cool thoughts; cold showers, iced drinks…”

Ricky Merritt was fast on his feet, but so were Dee and Ryo. They split up to converge on him from different directions, and when he spotted the obstacle in front of him and swerved, trying to avoid it, they were on him. Dee went low, Ryo went high, and all three of them went straight into a massive muddy puddle left behind by the previous night’s rainstorm.

Merritt tried his best to wriggle away, but Dee and Ryo were nothing if not determined. Rolling over and over, twisted together like pretzels, they finally managed to pin their suspect down.

Dee gave a snort of laughter. “Don’t know whether we’re mud wrestlin’ or playin’ Twister.”

Peering up as his lover, Ryo burst out laughing too at the sight of Dee; his hair was sticking up in muddy spikes and his whole face was smothered in the stuff, except around his eyes. He’d been wearing sunglasses to start with, but now they’d fallen off. “You look like a panda in reverse!”

“Like you look any better.” Still laughing, the pair cuffed Merritt and dragged him from the mud.

“Hey!” Dee called to the construction boss. “Mind if we borrow your hose?” Then to Ryo, “Twister, my place, tonight.”

Ryo nodded. “It’s a date, but can we skip the mud this time around?”

The End


End file.
